Tugas Pantun Sekolah
by Portgas D Yuki
Summary: kru SHP lagi sekolah dan kedatangan guru baru. mereka di suruh bikin pantun.


Tugas pantun sekolah

.

.

.

.

.

Fanfic abal mengisi waktu senggang mimin yang lagi nunggu antrean warnet. Semoga suka dan ini sama sekali tidak berniat menyinggung pihak manapun. Hanya ingatan tentang fanfic abal author tentang teman-teman author yang juga rada-rada gimana gitu.. Silahkan saja. Cekidot.

Oh iya pair nya nyulik satu ya dari tetangga sebelah. Maaf ya mbah aku nyulik chara mu satu.

.

.

.

Pairing:

Mugiwara kru

Madarme ikkaku (bleach)

Para chara milik sensei sekalian. Dan sabo boleh buat saya gak? #digampar_reader.

Next.. Silahkan menikmati.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu sekolah terkenal di grand line, sekolah angkatan menengah atas yang murid-muridnya berkumpul menjadi satu dengan berbagai tingkah dan bentuk yang berbeda. #yaiyalah_emanglu mirip sama tetangge lu?# plaaak..# okeh.. Seorang guru baru dari sekolah tetangga akan mulai mengajar bahasa indonesia untuk kelas X dulu. Karna anak kelas X ini banyak rada yang aneh-aneh bin ajaib. Dengan langkah yang tegap guru baru nan lumayan tinggi dan rambutnya yang belum mau numbuh #kalau gak mau dibilang botak# tengan memandang papan mading.. Eh.. Bukan.. Papan kelas .. X-4.. Menurut gosip sih nih kelas beneran kelas paling aneh di SMA raftel ini.

Kleeek...

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok penghuni kelas yang kalau dilihat sekilas sih biasa aja kok. Tapi sekilas ya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Perkenalkan nama saya Madarame Ikkaku, saya guru bahasa Indonesia. Baiklah kita akan mulai pelajaran hari ini." Ikkaku mulai mengabsen para murid-murid tercintanya.

"Luffy si penyuka daging panggang yang buaaaanyaaak!?" he? Ikkaku bingung banget.

"hadir pak. Shishishi." Luffy heboh sendiri.

"Zoro si pendekar pedang terhebat yang akan memotong ayam tetangga!?" seriusan nih namanya? Ikkaku mengusap matanya.

"hadir. Hoaam.." zoro kembali tidur.

"Nami cuantik selangit suka sama jeruk dan uang!?" ikkaku melotot tak yakin.

"selalu pak." Nami kembali menghitung uangnya.

"kapten usopp yang cetarnya sampai ke langit ketujuh ngalahin enel." Ikkaku ngurut dada. Sabar.

"Yosh.. Hadir donk pak."

"sanji si pangeran cinta koki terhebat untuk nami dan robin ahayy." Ikkaku mulai laper.

"hadiiir pak." Sanji berapi-api.

"Si imut dari pulau drum penyuka manis tony tony chopper." Ikkaku nangis lebay.

"Hadiiir pak." chopper semangat sekali.

"Robin." Gitu doank? Yang lain pada alay gitu.

"ya pak."

"franky si cyborg paling guanteng dan suuuu-peeer." Ikkaku hampir niruin gaya franky.

"Suuu-peeer hadir selalu pak.". Franky pose aneh dan diikuti usopp dan chopper.

"Brook soul king yang paling oke se grand line." Ikkaku menjedorkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

Dan lain-lain...

"baiklah semuanya. Kali ini kita akan belajar tentang pantun. Ada yang tau apa itu pantun?" ikkaku memulai pelajarannya.

"Saya paka.. Saya pak..!" chopper melompat-lompat.

"baiklah chopper. Sebutkan apa itu pantun?"

"pantun itu terdiri dari sajak ab-ab pak."

"bagus. Ada yang lain?"

"terdiri dari empat halaman pak. Enam juga bisa. Tapi lebih baik empat saja. Biar dua lagi hemat dan bisa di tabung." Nami nyerocos aje.

"ada yang lain?" ikkaku sedikit pusing.

"berisi gombalan untuk para gadis pak." Sanji matanya udah lop-lop gitu.

"Huuuu..." sanji kena lemparan kertas, buku, pena ,pensil bahkan sendal penjaga sekolah juga di timpuki ama temen-temennya.

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Bukan begitu sanji." Ikkaku juga mau ngelempar batu kearah sanh murid. Tapi ia kan guru. Musti sabar.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng...

Ikkaku hampir saja bersorak senang saat mendengar bel dari surga agar dia bisa lepas dari neraka ini. Batinnya.

"baiklah anak-anak. Tugas kalian adalah membuat pantun dan ketua kelas yang akan mengantar ke ruangan bapak. Mengerti?"

"siaaaap."

Keesokan harinya...

Ikkaku membaca tugas dari kelas X-4.

"semoga aja mereka juga gak ikutan sarap di tugasin." Doanya.

Nama : usopp bin yasopp

' **Buah nangka buah pepaya**

 **Di makan sama buah mangga**

 **Eh.. Ada cewek namanya kaya**

 **Doain jadi istri gua ya... Hahahaha'**

.

"gue aja belum nikah kalee." Komen ikkaku

.

Nama : chopper kawai

' **Jalan jalan ke bukit tinggi**

 **Liat orang jual perkedel**

 **Aduh.. Aku kepengen tinggi**

 **Tapi takut juga di bilang ondel-ondel'**

.

"trima aja nasib loh napa sih?"

.

Nama : franky suu-peer ganteng

' **makan duren makan manggis**

 **Minum kopi minum susu**

 **Perut gue kenyang**

 **Gue baca alhamdulillah'**

.

"pantun nya mana?" ikkaku nangis bombay.

.

Nama : brook

' **Buah nangka buah pepaya**

 **Pohonnya di tebang pake kapak**

 **Saya sebenarnya lagi jatuh cinta**

 **Gimana cara bilang nya ya pak?'**

.

"gue aja juga susah ngomongnya sama dia. Lu tanya ma gue juga."

.

Nama : robin gak pake hood

' **ada jono ada lono**

 **Mereka berdua suka sama bakso**

 **Gua bisa baca tulisan kuno**

 **Tapi gua gak bisa baca ati elo'**

.

"mati donk gue kalau lo baca."

.

Nama : nami cantik

' **semangka ada dua**

 **Di belah jadi lima**

 **Gua suka sama peta**

 **Ada harta kasih tau gua ya.'**

.

"gak bakalan. Gue gak suka berbagi."

.

Nama : sanji

' **Selama ada rasa antara kita**

 **Ku pegang walau kau buang jua**

 **Panggil aku si koki cinta**

 **Biar ku masak bumbu cinta kita berdua.'**

.

"kertasnya kok ada bintik merah sih?" ikkaku merasa nonton film hantu

.

Nama : monyet di makan luffy

' **Kakak gue ace dan sabo**

 **Mereka suka sekali memanjat**

 **Eh.. Jangan melongo**

 **Orang ganteg mau lewat.'**

.

"gantengan gur kali." Ikkaku nyisir rambutnya. Memang ada?

.

Nama : zoro

' **Ke pasar beli tempe**

 **Sambil denger lagunya si emen**

 **Eh yang baca kayak temen gue**

 **Kalau kena panas gue bilang 'silau men'.**

.

Gubraaaak...

Ikkaku mangap-mangap sesak nafas.

"Kampreeet lu."

.

.

.

.

End..


End file.
